Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom
by An231
Summary: Dua bulan setelah insiden pain, konoha saat in sedang dalam perbaikan akibat serangan pain Akatsuki waktu itu. Semntar itu, Naruto akhirnya kembali mendapatka misi. Bersama dengan Obito, mereka bertugas untuk mengawa pangeran dari negeri bulan. Namun siap sangka kalau sang pabgeran mempunyai saudari yang sifatnya menyebalkan. Bagaimankah akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Yatogami Tohka, Itsuka Shido**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: FemShido, Ooc, imajinasai author, tidak suka tidak usah baca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan fic lainnya ya,**

 **Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom**

 **Chapter 1: Pewaris kerajaan Negeri bulan**

Dua bulan setelah insiden pain. Desa Konoha kini tengah dibangun kembali. Semua orang kini tengah berusaha saling membantu untuk bisa membangun kembali desa mereka. tak jarang, para shinobi pun juga ikut membantu dalam kerja bakti.

Disuatu tempat yang teduh, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan tiga tanda wisker dipipinya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi sekaligus pahlawan desa konoha yang berhasil menyelamatkan desa dari serangan pain. Berkat dirinya, meski Konoha rusak berat, namun ajaibnya tak ada satupun korban jiwa dalam insiden tersebut.

Naruto kini tengah bersantai dibawah sebuah pohon, sambil melihat kearah langit luas. Dia menatap datar langit tersebut sambil ditemani oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Bersamaan dengan datangnya hembusan angin tersebut, rambut pirang milik Naruto juga ikut bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Dia juga dapat mendengar suara ranting-ranting pohon yang bertabrakan akibat hembusan angin.

"Disini kau rupanya, Naruto" ucap seseorang

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namannya dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut berasal.

"Sakura!" ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nona Tsunade memanggilmu" ucap Sakura

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya!" ucap Sakura

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Dia kemudian bangun berdiri dari tempat dia duduki sebelumnya dan pergi menuju ketempat Tsunade

 **DIKANTOR HOKAGE**

Dari desain ruangannya, sepertinya ini ruangan ini merupakan kantor sementara untuk Hokage selagi Konoha masih dalam perbaikan.

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi Hokage, didepannya berdiri seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata birunya yang seindah batu safir, disebelahnya berdiri seorang shinobi yang kelihatannya lebih senior dibanding dengannya.

"Jadi! Ada apa nenek memanggilku?"

"Ada permintaan misi khusus untuk kalian, Naruto, Obito"

"Misi khusus?" ucap Obito dan Naruto disaat yang bersamaan

Tsunade hanya mengangguk kecil

"Ya, aku menugaskan kalian berdua untuk mengawal pewaris tahta selanjutnya dari negeri bulan namanya adalah Itsuka Shido" ucap Tsunade

"Hmm, begitu ya! lalu apa anda bisa menunjukan fotonya pada kami?" tanya Obito

Tsunade kemudian menyerahkan selembaran foto pada Obito, dan Karena penasaran Naruto pun meutuskan untuk ikut melihat foto tersebut. Mereka berdua menyaksikan foto tersebut dengan seksama.

"Hm, jadi ini, orang yang menjadi klien kita saat ini?" ucap Obito

Tsunade hanya mengangguk

"Dia adalah pewaris tahta selanjutnya dari kerajaan negeri bulan" ucap Tsunade

Naruto kemudian langsung menunjukan senyuman yang sangat lebar diwajahnya, dia menunjukan semangatnya setelah sekian lama tidak mendapat misi.

"Yosha,! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan misi juga" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat

Obito menjadi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Naruto, sementara Tsunade hanya menepuk jidatnya dengan pelan

"Naruto, kau seharusnya tidak sesenang itu" ucap Obito

"Eh!, kenapa?"

"Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, negeri bulan itu berada sangat jauh dari sini, iyakan, Tsunade-sama" ucap Obito sambil menolehkan pandangannya kearah Tsunade.

"Yang dikatakan Obito itu benar, negeri bulan berada sangat jauh dari sini, belum lagi untuk sampai disana kalian harus menyeberangi lautan" ucap Tsunade

"Eh!" pekik Naruto

"Jadi kami harus mengawal klien untuk pulang ketempat asalnya dengan selamat?" tanya Obito

"Benar" jawab Tsunade

"Lalu, dimana si klien kita saat ini berada?" tanya Naruto

"Kalian beruntung, dua hari yang lalu rombongan mereka sempat singgah di salah satu desa terdekat untuk mengisi perbekalan, dan mereka baru akan berangkat besok, dan aku sarankan kalian segera berangkat sekarang" ucap Tsunade

Obito hanya menghela nafas pendek

"Tapi, kenapa hanya kami yang ditugaskan?" tanya Obito

"Hmm, benar juga, kalau ini adalah misi mengwal seorang pangeran, kenapa hanya aku dan Obito yang ditugaskan? Bukannya seharusnya kita mengirim para jonin yang lebih berpengalaman" tambah Naruto

"Oi, Naruto, apa maksudmu itu aku ini jonin yang tidak berpengalaman?" tanya Obito

Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hehehe, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggunmu" ucap Naruto

Sementara Tsunade pun menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menugaskan lebih banyak orang, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, desa kita saat ini sedang menghadapi masalah yang serius" ucap Tsunade

"Apa maksud nenek masalah pencurian mayat dikuburan diluar desa?" tanya Naruto

"Yeah, juga penyerangan dihutan dimana anggota akatsuki disegel" ucap Tsunade

"Jadi begitu" gumam Obito

"Aku mengirim kalian berdua untuk menjalankan misi ini, karena kulihat hanya kalian berdua yang memiliki jadwal kosong hari ini" ucap Tsunade

"Lalu, Sasuke bagaimana? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi khusus untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyerangan tersebut bersama dengan Kakashi dan beberapa shinobi konoha lainnya" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto pun kemudian hanya menatap datar kearah Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, ayo pergi ,Naruto!" ucap Obito

"A- ah" gumam Naruto

Obito dan Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian melakukan persiapan sebelum akhirnya berangkat menjalankan misi.

 **SKIP TIME**

Disebuah jalan yang berada ditepi hutan, trelihat dua orang shinobi yang sedang berjalan menuju kesuatu tempat. mereka berdua saat ini sedang dalam misi khusus untuk mengawal seorang pangeran dari negeri bulan untuk pulang kekampung halamnnya. Dan nampaknya si klien mereka ini berada di tempat yang mereka tuju saat ini.

Orang pertama memiliki ciri rambut pirang jabrik. Dipipinya terdapat tiga tanda lahir yang membuatnya terlihta seperti manusia setengah siluman, dia juga memiliki mata berwarna biru seindah batu safir. Jika diperhtikan baik-baik, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan desa konoha.

Orang kedua memiliki rambut yang hitam yang lebih pendek. Pakaiannya berwarna biru, di tambah dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya, itu adalah lambang klan Uchiha. Dia merupakan jonin hebat dari desa Konoha, namun karena suatu alasan dia sepertinya melepas rompi ninja nya itu. Dia adalah Obito Uchiha, seorang shinobi dengan kemampuan meniru jurus, dan juga menyusup yang sangat hebat meski dia tidak pernah sekalipun bergabung dengan Anbu atau pun Ne.

Saat ini mereka sudah hampir tiga jam berjalan, namun masih belum juga sampai di tujuan.

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum kita sampai ditujuan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak lama, palingan sebentar lagi kita juga akan sampai" ucap Obito

Naruto haanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar ucapan Obito tersebut

"Haah, kau selalu saja mengatakan hal yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu" ucap Naruto

"Itu juga karena kau menannyakan hal yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu" ucap Obito

Setelah satu jam mereka berdua berjalan, tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua berhenti di tengah jalan ketika dari depan mereka. Mungkin dari jarak agak sedikit jauh, Naruto dan Obito melihat sebuah rombongan yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Mereka berdua dapat melihat romobongan tersebut berjalan melewati mereka.

Naruto dan Obito hanya sweatdrop di tempat ketika mereka melihat bahwa ternyata rombongan tersebut sangatlah panjang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah" ucap Obito dengan nada datar

Beberapa detik setelah itu, romobongan tersebut tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Dan dari salah satu kereta kuda yang menjadi bagian rombongan tersebut keluarlah seorang pemuda bersurai biru {pakaian yang dia kenakan sama kyk Michiru}. Naruto dan Obito yang menyadari akan hal tersebut memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Dan setelah diperhatiakan dengan teliti, mereka berdua yakin kalau dia inilah yang menajdi klien mereka.

"Itu semua adalah barang belanjaan kami" ucapnya

"Eh!" pekik Naruto

"Tapi, sebenarnya sebagian besar dari semua ini adalah barang belanjaan saudariku" ucapnya sekali lagi

"Saudari!? Hoi Obito, apa maksdunya ini? Nenek Tsunade tidak bilang kalau dia punya saudara" ucap Naruto

"Kalau soal itu jangan tanya padaku!.. Oh, iya! Lalu apakah anda ini Itsuka Shido?" tanya Obito

"Iya benar, namaku Itsuka Shido, pangeran dari negeri bulan! Lalu kalian?"

"Kami ini adalah shinobi dari konoha, pemimpin desa kami meminta kami untuk mengawal anda sampai kerumah dengan selamat" ucap Obito

"Begitu ya, tapi yang aku tanyakan sebenarnya adalah nama kalian" ucap Shido

"Oh! Namaku Obito Uchiha, jonin dari desa Konoha, lalau pemuda yang ada disampingku ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Obito

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto yang berjabat tangan dengan Shido

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin akau tanyakan" gumam Naruto

Shido hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya itu

"Apa itu?" tanya Shido

"Menurut info yang kami dapat, Negeri bulan itu berada diseberang lautan yang sangat luas, lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya, ayahku memerintahkan aku untuk menemani saudari-saudariku untuk pergi jalan-jalan ketempat lain, tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah kami malah berkeliling dunia" ucap Shido

"Heh, jangan bilang kalau kami juga harus menemanimu dan juga saudari-saudarimu itu untuk berkeliling dunia" ucap Naruto

Shido hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut

"Ahahaha, tidak, tidak, kalian tidak perlu melakukannya, perjalanan kami untuk berkeliling dunia telah selesai dan sekarang kami berniat untuk kembali kenegeri bulan" ucap Shido

Naruto pun merasa lega mendengar ucapan dari Shido tersebut, dia lega karena dalam misinya kali ini dia tidak harus menemani Shido dan saudari-saudarinya itu untuk berkeliling dunia, dia hanya perlu mengantar mereka sampai di negara asal mereka dengan selamat.

"Maa.. maa.., kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya ya" ucap Shido sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Naruto pun berniat untuk menyambut uluran tangan dari Shido, namun sedetik sebelum itu terjadi dai merasakan ada sesuatu yang melesat dengan cepat kearahnya dan menempel di kepalanya.

SYUUUT

TUING

"Woaaah!" pekik Naruto

Naruto pun terkejut saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja mempel dikepalanya. "Apa? Apa ini?" gumam Naruto sambil meraih benda yang menempel dikepalanya yang ternyata adalah sebuah panah mainan. "Panah mainan?" gumam Naruto.

"Haah, dasar tidak berguna" ucap seseorang

"Eh?" pekik Naruto

Dari kereta kuda yang dinaiki Shido tadi, Naruto melihat tiga orang gadis keluar dari dalam kereta kuda tersebut. Berbeda dengan Shido, tiga gadis tersebut terlihat mengenakan mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit lebih mewah dibanding punya Shido.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Obito

"Perkenalkan, mereka ini saudari-saudari ku" ucap Shido

"Eh!?"pekik Naruto

Shido pun mulai memperkenalkan saudari-saudarinya itu satu persatu.

"Yang disitu namanya Itsuka Shiori, dia saudara kembarku" ucap Shido sambil menunjuk gadis berambut biru dengan dress berwarna putih dengan corak biru muda "Kemudian, yang disitu adalah Yatogami Tohka, dia setahun lebih muda dariku" ucap Shido sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambuti violet yang berada diposisi paling kanan. "Dan yang terakhir adalah Itsuka Kotori, dia adalah yang paling muda diantara kami bertiga" ucap Shido sambil menunjuk kearah gadis kecil berambut merah yang berada ditengah-tengah.

{Dress yang dikenakan Tohka, Kotori, dan Shiori sama seperti Astral dress milik Kurumi, cuman beda warna aja dan juga gk ada sesuatu yang dipakai dikepala mereka. Punya Shiori berwarna biru muda, Punya Kotori berwarna merah muda, dan punya Tohka berwarna ungu muda}

"Oi, Shido, siapa mereka?" tanya Kotori

"Mereka ini adalah para shinobi konoha yang akan mengawal kita pulang ke rumah" ucap Shido

"Mengawal kita? Apa kau yakin mereka ini bisa diandalkan? Soalnya mereka kelihatan seperti orang bodoh" ucap Tohka

TWITCH

Karena mendengar ucapan Tohka, kini terlihat perempatan urat nadi di dahi Obito dan Naruto

"Oi, siapa yang kau panggil bod...' ucap Naruto

GREP

Naruto tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Obito membekap mulutnya.

"Ayolah, jangan bicara begitu, mungkin mereka kelihatannya memang bodoh, tapi siapa tahu saja mereka ini ternyata bisa diandalkan, kan?" ucap Shiori

Sementara itu, Shido hanya sweatdrop melihat inetraksi diantara mereka

"Mereka ini adalah saudari-saudariku, para putri dari kerajaan negeri bulan" ucap Shido

"B-begitu, ya! salam kenal, Oujo-sama" ucap Obito dengan tersenyum kikuk

Dan yang terlihat menghormati Naruto dan Obito sepertinya hanyalah Shido dan Shiori, sementara dua yang lainnya... cuek.

"Nah, berhubung hari sudah semakin siang, ayo kita segera berangkat" ucap Shido

"Maa..., Shido, karena kau mengundang orang-orang tidak berguna itu untuk mengawal kita, kau tidak boleh satu kerata kuda dengan kami lagi" ucap Kotori

"Eh!" pekik Shido

Setelah itupun ketiga Oujo-sama itu kembali masuk kedalam kereta kuda mereka.

Sambil menatap datar ketiga pturi tersebut yang mulai masuk kedalam kereta kuda mereka, Naruto berpikir kalau sifat Tohka dan Kotori sedikit menyebalkan.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" gumamnya.

Shido pun membungkuk dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan sudari-saudarinya pada Naruto dan Obito

"Mohon untuk memaafkan sifat mereka" ucap Shido

"Ee... anda tidak perlu minta maaf, lagi pula kami ini memang hanya pengawal anda saja" ucap Obito

Shido kemudian bangkit dan mengangguk pelan.

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas penjangnya.

 **Bersambung...**

Yo minna... ini merupakan fic ke tigaku sekaligus fic keduaku di fandom Naruto x Date a Live. Dan seperti judulnya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari Movie Naruto yang ketiga. Namun sebisa mungkin saya akan membuat jalan ceritanya tidak terlalu mirip dengan yang asli.

Di fic yang ini, saya kembali memunculkan karakter FemShido alias Shiori yang berperan menjadi saudara kembarnya. Saya juga menggunakan kembali karakter Obito Uchiha yang bertugas untuk menemani Naruto dalam misinya ini. Plus, saya juga membuat sifat Tohka yang awalnya polos jadi sedikit kayak Kotori yang dalam mode komandannya.

Dan kalo soal latar belakangnya, kejadian ini terjadi dua bulan setelah insiden pain. Jadi Naruto yang disini tidak bisa menggunakan bijuu mode Kyuubi. Namun Naruto yang disini memiliki kemampuan Taijutsu yang menyamai Lee dalam mode normal.

Terus jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana nasib dari dua fic saya yang lain, mohon maaf belum bisa saya lanjutin soalnya belum dapet ide cerita. Kalau bisa, saya meminta saran dari para reader sekalian untuk dua fic saya yang lain.

Maa.. cuman itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, kalau begitu sampai jumpa semuanya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto, Yatogami Tohka, Itsuka Shido**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: FemShido, Ooc, imajinasai author, tidak suka tidak usah baca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan fic lainnya ya,**

 **Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom**

 **Chapter 1: Pria misterus dengan Byakugan**

Negeri bulan... berada jauh di pulau bulan sabit di daerah samudra selatan. Disana matahrinya selalu bersinar terang, suasana disana pun juga cerah sehingga membuat negeri itu makmur. Selain itu sumber daya alamnya pun juga melimpah ruah, sehingga kebutuhan pokok seluruh rakyatnya selalu terpenuhi. Pantai karang yang indah di negeri tersebut pun selalu menjadi tujuan wisata utama di negeri tersebut.

Selain itu, disana pun juga menyediakan berbagai macam sofenir yang unik dan juga menarik. Sehingga pasar di negeri tersebut pun juga selalu ramai akan pembeli yang hendak membeli suatu barang. Namun sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, terjadi pemberontakan dinegeri tersebut. Entah apa alasannya, namun yang pasti salah satu orang kepercayaan raja telah melakukan pengkhiatan terhadap raja dan berusaha merebut tahkta kerajaan dengan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Namun ternyata sang raja telah menyadari rencana kudeta tersebut jauh sebelumnya. Agar keturunannya tidak di bunuh, raja pun memutuskan untuk mengirim putra-putri keluar negeri untuk berkelana selama setahun. Sementara itu sang raja berniat untuk menghentikan kudeta dengan cara baik-baik, namun dia gagal. Kuddeta berhasil dilaksanakan dan karena hal itu beberapa orang kepercayaan raja yang lain pun terpaksa mergang nyawa mereka. sementara sang raja sendiri berhasil selamat meski dia menderita luka yang cukup parah akibat serangan beberapa shinobi yang sengaja disewa untuk membunuh sang raja.

Hingga saat ini, Shido dan ketiga saudarinya itu belum mengetahui akan hal tersebut dan terus melakukan pengembaraan keseluruh dunia selama setahun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat asal mereka.

 **DISISI NARUTO**

Ditengah padang rumput yang begitu luasnya, terlihat sebuah karavan yang tengah melintasi padang rumput tersebut. Itu adalah rombonganya Shido, sang pangeran dari negeri bulan yang akan menjadi pewaris takhta yang berikutnya setelah ayahnya. Selain itu disamping kereta kuda milik Shido, terlihat pula Naruto dan Obito yang sedang berjalan kaki disebelah kereta kuda milik Shido.

Ini sudah tiga jam berlalu semenjak mereka memulai perjalanan mereka. namun Naruto dan Obito masih belum terlihat lelah. Yah, wajar saja, mereka itu kan shinobi, mereka bisa berjalan kaki selama 12 jam tanpa henti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa nantinya anda juga berniat untuk menjadi raja di masa depan?" tanya Obito pada Shido

"Yah, tentu saja, namun ayahku saat ini keadaannya masih sangat sehat, beliau masih mampu untuk memimpin kerajaan, selain itu aku juga masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi raja, jadi masih sangat lama agar aku bisa menggantikan posisi ayahku sebagai seorang raja" ucap Shido

"Perjalananku dan para saudari ku ini juga di organisir olehnya juga, ayah memaksa kami untuk pergi keluar negeri karena beberapa alasan. Namun meski begitu, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang alasan ayah yang sebenarnya" ucap Shido

Obito hanya menjawab sambil memberikan tatapan datarnya

"Begitu, ya" ucapnya

"Lalu, raja di konoha itu seperti apa?" tanya Shido

"Bukan raja, namun Hokage" ucap Obito

"Hokage?"

"Hokage adalah shinobi terkuat diantara semua shinobi yang ada didesa kami" ucap Obito

"Jadi, apakah Obito-san mewarisi posisi hokage?" tanya Shido

"Tidak, seorang Hokage didesa kami dipilih berdasarkan kekuatan dan juga keterampilannya untuk memimpin atau dengan kata lain hanya mereka yang benar-benar dipercaya oleh warga yang bisa menjadi Hokage"

"Jadi begitu, ternyata hanya mereka yang dipercaya saja yang bisa menjadi hokage, ya!" gumam Shido

Obito kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya

"Naruto yang disana itu adalah shinobi yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti, dia rela melalui rintangan seperti apapun demi bisa mencapai impiannya tersebut. Berkat semangat dan tekadnya pantang menyerahnya itu, dia berhasil mengalahkan musuh terbesar konoha dan juga berhasil menyelamatkan desa kami, jadi bisa dibilang meski masih muda, dia ini adalah pahlawan besar bagi desa kami" ucap Obito

"Heeh, aku kagum, walau masih muda tapi sudah menjadi orang yang berjasa besar bagi semua orang" ucap Shido dengan nada kagum

Naruto dan yang lainnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Diperjalanan Obito dan Shido membicarakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting namun bisa memperdalam ikatan mereka. contohnya seperti apa makanan kesukaan mereka, apa hal yang paling mereka benci, dan hal-hal lainya.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah kota kecil, hal itu karena Tohka dan Kotori menggunakan kehendak mereka dan seenaknya memrintahkan seluruh karavan untuk berhenti di kota tempat itu. Meski Shido adalah yang paling tua diantara para saudarinya, dia orangnya terlalu lembut

Saat itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling. Dia berkeliling sambil mengeluh soal sikap kedua putri tersebut yang menurutnya angkuh.

' _Mereka itu! seenaknya saja menggunakan kekuasaan mereka dan memerintahkan karavan untuk berhenti'_ batin Naruto menggerutu

"Haah..."

"!"

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan ditepi sungai dia, mendengar suara seseorang sedang menghela nafas. Naruto pun merasa seperti pernah mendengar suara itu

"..."

Dan disana, dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, Naruto melihta seorang pemuda bersurai biru sedang terduduk lesu disana. "Itu, kan ... Shido..."

Naruto kemudian berjalan menghampirinya,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

Badan Shido tersentak kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya

"Ternyata kau Naruto ... aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun" ucap Shido

"Aku hanya sedang duduk dibawah pohon ini sambil melihat aliran air sungai" lanjutnya

Mereka berdua berada ditepi sungai sambil melihat air sungai yang mengalir. Untuk sesaat Naruto melihat wajah Shido, dan kelihatnya dia sedang memikirkan suatu masalah.

"Kau ... sedang ada masalah, ya" ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu bisa terlihat dari wajahmu yang kusut begitu"

"Begitu, ya ... ya kau benar! Aku memang sedang ada masalah"

"Apa soal para saudarimu itu?"

"Ya.." jawab Shido

"Begini Shido, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau menghadapi sikap mereka berdua yang menyebalkan itu, tapi kau hebat Shido" ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah Tohka dan Kotori?"

"Ya tentu saja! Mereka menyebalkan! Mereka menggunakan kehendak yang mereka miliki sebagai putri raja untuk berbuat seenaknya dan menghentikan karavan ini ditengah jalan, memang sih, kalau mereka itu manis-manis, tapi sebagai kelaurga kerajaan yang terhormat mereka tidak seharunya melakukan hal seperti itu,kan" ucap Naruto mengunggkapkan kekesalannya.

Shido hanya terdiam mendengar pendapat Naruto soal Tohka dan Kotori, dia meresa telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak yang bertugas untuk mendidik adik-adiknya.

Disisi lain, Naruto merasa sudah keceplosan dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Maaf, sebagai orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak seharusnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti hal itu, Tohka dan Kotori memang seperti itu, sikap yang mereka tunjukkan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang yang menyandang gelar sebagai keturunan seorang raja, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, dulu sikap mereka tidak seperti ini"

"Eh!"

"Tohka adalah sorang gadis yang ceria dan baik, begitu juga dengan Kotori dan Shiori, mereka bertiga dulunya adalah seorang gadis yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, namun semua berubah semenjak ibu kami meninggal"

"Meninggal!" Naruto terkejut

"Ya, semenjak ibu kami meninggal, Shiori menjadi gadis yang pemalu dan manja, Kotori dan Tohka menjadi seorang yang menutup diri terhadap dunia luar"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Shido, Naruto cukup terkejut dengan hal itu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis yang angkuh seperti mereka ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah terhadap mereka bertiga.

' _Begitu, ya ... sikap mereka seperti itu karena masa lalu mereka, harusnya aku tidak menilai seeorang hanya dari luanya saja'_ batin Naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seorang gadis berambut biru yang mendatangi mereka berdua ditepi sungai.

"S-Shido!" ucap gadis tersebut memanggil nama Shido

Ternyata gadis tersebut adalah Shiori, saudari Shido yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya

Dia memberitahukan kalau karavan akan segera berangkat, Naruto dan Shido pun memutuskan untuk kembali kekaravan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Malam hari pun telah tiba, setelah berjalan selama hampir sehari penuh, karavan memutuskan untuk bermalam disebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Dan tentu saja tempat seperti ini rawan oleh perampokan, namun mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Semua kuda yang menarik rombongan kereta dikaravan tersebut sudah nampak sangat kelelahan.

Naruto dan Obito yang bertugas untuk mengawal karavan dari sanga pewaris tahkta kerajaan bulan tersebut terpaksa ikut bermalam ditempat itu.

"Hari ini, karavan memutusakan untuk bermalam ditempat ini ya ... mereka kan seharusnya tahu kalau tempat ini rawan oleh perampokan" ucap Naruto

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, coba kau lihat itu" ucap Obito sambil menunjuk kearah para kuda karavan " kuda-kuda itu nampak sudah sangat kelelahan, mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menarik kereta kuda, jadi setidaknya kita harus membiarkan mereka untuk beristirahat"

"Benar juga" ucap Naruto

Kemudian disalah satu kereta kuda, Nartuo dan Obito melihat Shido bersama Tohka dan Kotori. Dia nampak sedang diomeli oleh merek berdua mengenai suatu hal.

Karena merasa jenuh dengan keadaan ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar sembari menghilangkan kejenuhan.

"Hey, Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Obito

"Aku mau cari angin sebentar" ucap Naruto

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah danau yang berada didekat padang rumput tersebut.

Ditempat itu dia bisa melihat indahnya malam dibawah terpaan cahaya sinar bulan yang terpantul dari danau tersebut, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuh cermin raksasa. Dan tepat ditepi danau tersebut, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut biru laut sedang memandang indahnya pantulan cahaya bulan.

Untuk memastikan apakah Naruto mengenal sosok tresebut, dia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Shiori-san?"

Badan gadis tersebut tersentak kaget saat Naruto memanggilnya, dia dengan perasaan takut dan gugup menoleh kearah Naruto, dan ternyata benar dugaan Naruto, gadis tersebut adalah Itsuka Shiori, sudarinya Shido.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"Etto,... Shiori, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"..."

Sang gadis masih saja terdiam dalam keheningan, dia nampak tidak berani untuk berhadapan dengan orang lain termasuk Naruto. Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Shiori pun memutuskan untuk berlar menjauhi Naruto.

"Hey, tunggu!" ucap Naruto

Namun untuk sesaat, dari arah lain, Naruto melihat sebuah anak panah melesat cepat kearah Shiori,

SYAAT

"Awas!"

BRUK

Naruto mendorong tubuh Shiori hingga jatuh, untungnya Shiori tidak kenapa-kenapa tapi sebagai gantinya malah Naruto yang terkena anak panah tersebut.

Shiori membulatkan matanya saat melihat bahwa Naruto melindungi dirinya.

SLEP

Naruto mengambil anak panah yang menancap dilengan kanannya tersebut dan kemudian membuangnya.

Disaat yang sama muncul beberapa orang perampok dari balik semak-semak yang mengitari danau tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, kalau kalian ingin selamat cepat serahkan barang-barang berharga milik kalian"

Shiori bergetar ketakutan saat melihat puluhan orang perampok telah mengepung mereka

"Shiori tetaplah disini!" ucap Naruto

"Eh! Tapi..."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto kemudian langsung melesat maju kearah para perampok tersebut.

"Heh, rupanya kau mau mati, ya"

"Naruto!" ucap Shiori, disisi lain Naruto tetap melangkah maju kearah para perampok itu

" **KAGEBUNSHIN ON JUTSU"**

Dalam sekejap kemudian tercipta puluhan Naruto yang menyamai jumlah para perampok itu

"MINNA, AYO SERANG MEREKAA!" teriak Naruto

"OUH!" teriak para bunshin dengan serempak.

Naruto beserta para bunshinnya tersebut kemudian bergerak untuk menyerbu para perampok yang mengancam mereka. pertarungan pun terjadi diantara Naruto dan para perampok tersebut. Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil membuat para perampok itu terpukul mundur.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Shiori akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Namun ketika mereka sudah berpikir kalau semua sudah selesai. Dari sudut lain tiba-tiba muncul seorang misterius berjubah hitam.

Naruto pun kembali memasang mode waspadanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau salah satu dari para perampok itu?" tanya Naruto ke pria misterius itu

"... "

Namun pria misterius tersebut tidak menjawab sama sekali, dan malah berjalan mendekati mereka.

' _Cakra ini ... dia bukan shinobi biasa'_ pikir Naruto saat dia mreasakan aura cakra yang menguar dari pria tersebut

Naruto kemudian menyuruh Shiori untuk menjauh dari pira ini sejauh yang dia bisa.

"SHIORI, MENJAUHLAH DARI TEMPAT INI ! PRIA INI CUKUP BERBAHAYA!" teriak Naruto

Shiori berusaha mengiyakan perintah Naruto, namun dia terlalu takut unntuk melakukan hal itu.

"CEPATLAH!" teriak Naruto

' _Aku sedang berusaha, tapi kakiku tidak bisa bergerak'_ pikir Shiori gemetar ketakutan

Dan saat lengah, pria tersebut kemudian menyerang, namun yang diserang bukanlah Shiori melainkan Naruto.

"!"

Pria tersebut memberikan beberapa pukulan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang lengah pun tidak sempat menghindari serangan tersebut hingga akhirnya terpental.

"Naruto!"

' _Sial, aku lengah'_ pikir Naruto, saat pria misterius tersebut kembali menyerang dirinya, Naruto menggunakan jurus Kagebunshin no Jutsu, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

' _Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kagebunshin-ku?_ ' pikir Naruto

SYAAT

JLEB

Saat pria misterius tersebut hendak menyerang Naruto, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melemparkan sebuah kunai pelad kearahnya dan-

BOOOM

TAP

Saat ledakan itu terjadi, muncul seorang pria didepan Naruto,

"Obito!" ucap Naruto saat melihat bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Obito

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Ya, tapi setelah menerima serangan dari pria itu, aku tidak bisa merasakan aliran cakraku"

"Apa!?"

Dan dari balik kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang, sosok pria misterius yang menyerang Naruto tersebut pun mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya, nampaknya tudung yang dia pakai telah hancur akibat serangan tadi.

"...?"

"Uh!" pekik Obito membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah dari pria tersebut yang ternyata memakai topeng spiral menutupi wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Obito?"

' _Cakra ini ... sepertinya aku mengenal aura cakra ini!"_

"!" Obito dan Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut saat mereka melihat sepasang pupil mata berwarna putih yang terlihat dari dalam topeng itu

"Mata itu ... Byakugan!"

SYUUUUT

"Tunggu!" pria misterius tersebut kemudian mneghilang dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang menelan dirinya

Malam itu pun berakhir dengan seorang pria misterus yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang Naruto dan yang lain.

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
